Ikuto's Babysitter
by Besu-nee-chan
Summary: Amu gets a job to help her mom pay the hospital bills for Ami. She becomes a 'baby-sitter' for Ikuto, and the perverted chaos ensues.
1. Is It A Cat?

Ikuto's Baby-sitter, Chapter One

Is It A Cat?

Oh my God, I am so nervous. This is my last chance to help Ami. Oh my God, what if I don't get it? Then Ami—

Okay, Amu, focus. Blink, breathe, and smile. Confidence is great.

Too bad I don't have any.

Okay, um…What's another way to gain confidence? Uh, um, oh! I'll look everyone in the eye and smile at them. Blink, smile, blink, smile, and blink, smi— why are those two guys looking at me perversely? I looked down. Of course, I forgot to change out of my Seiyo High uniform when I got home. So now I'm stuck in an extremely short skirt that barley covers my strawberry underwear, a tight shirt that's nearly see-through, and a black tie. And my SH emblazed pin, that is of right now, sticking me in a very uncomfortable place. Ugh. Why are all school founders guys?

The metal door to my right opened, and a short lady with curly red hair and green glasses walked out with a clipboard. She was wearing a black skirt, a white collar shirt, a loose red tie, and a black blazer and black heels. _Jeez lady, _I thought. _Lay off the black. _A young, frazzled looking girl walked out behind her, obviously shaken.

"I'm sorry you didn't get the part, honey. But there are lots of other auditions for you to achieve your dream," She said in a sugary sweet voice. This was noticeably fake. Just like the job she got on her chest.

Ahem.

She marked something down, and then said my name, "Amu Hinamori?"

Her gaze searched the room until she met mine. I nodded, and attempted to stand. Keyword: attempted. That other girl really chased any level of confidence out of me. I fell back against the chair.

The redhead laughed and offered her hand. "Most people are nervous the first few times that they get here," she reassured me, while helping me to my feet. I just nodded, still as anxious as hell. How many people saw me fall?

"Come with me." She walked swiftly down a hallway, up two flights of stairs, down another hallway, and finally, to a small room with a blond man in a business suit sitting at a fancy desk.

"Sanjo-san, is this lovely lady and applicant?"

Sanjo-san made a noise that sounded like a cross between a fan girl scream and a girly giggle. She ushered me down. "Yes. This is Amu Hinamori. Amu, this is the CEO of Easter."

I waved my fingers shyly, and sat down on a leather chair. Suddenly, the red carpet on the floor became so much more interesting.

"Thank you, Sanjo-san. You are dismissed." He waved his hand and Sanjo left, the soft click of the dark door behind her. "So, Amu, tell me what you do in your spare time."

"I…I uh…I like to watch action and horror movies." I played with my ridiculously long fingernails.

He leaned forward, like that was the most interesting thing he's heard all day. "Have you seen _Chukasen Ari_ ?" (Anyone seen One Missed Call? Well, that's what they called it in Japan. Cuz it was first made in Japan.)

My head jerked up. _Chukasen Ari _has been my favorite movie since I was 13. "Are you kidding? I love that movie!"

He leaned back and smiled. "Amu, do you like cats?"

"Cats are like, my favorite animal."

He smiled. "Okay then, you'll be baby-sitting one sneaky cat, so keep him out of trouble."

Wait, the guy asked me three questions. "So, I, I got the job?" I asked cautiously.

He smiled. "You're the only one that applied," He said, picking up a pen and a slip of paper. "This is your map of Easter. Ikuto, the 'sneaky cat', is usually hiding out in Room 317. If you can't find him, just ask a blonde girl in pigtails where he is." He gave me the paper that was circled with possible hideouts that Ikuto would be in. He told me that he'll have a schedule ready for me by the end of today. My first assignment was to find Ikuto and bring him back up here. When I stood up to leave, I was still confused.

"Wait…I'm baby-sitting a cat? Why don't you guys just keep him in a cage?"

He laughed. "Amu, he _always_ finds a way to escape." And with that, he made a hand motion towards the door. I got the message and left.

I checked out the map. I was on Floor 4, and the rooms that I had to check where just below me. This would be an easy job. I walked down the hall to the first elevator. I pressed the down button and waited. And waited. "This one doesn't work." I moved on to the next one. The same thing happened. I tried the last elevator. "Why don't these stupid things work!" That was when I noticed a sign taped to every elevator. "Out of order…How can every elevator be out of order?" I shook it off and found the stairs. Slowly I walked down and watched for the sign I was looking for. Once a three came into view, I pushed open the door and took a deep breath. "Whoa." Everywhere, people with lattés, clipboards, phones, and bags where coming in and out of rooms. Beautiful people, probably actors and actresses, were sipping the lattés, answering the phones, writing on the clipboards, and digging through the bags. How am I gonna find a cat through all of these people? And this was just the hallway!

I trudged through the hallway, jostled and pushed, until I made it out, standing right in front of Room 317. I heaved a sigh and opened the door just a crack. I peered inside. It looked empty, but this is a cat that we're talking about. He could be in every crack, corner, or little space. I searched frivolously, but found nothing. I went back to the hallway, noticing the silence. Where did everyone go? I walked around aimlessly, trying to find someone. I heard a noise that sounded like a stampede of people. Next came the screams. They sounded like fan girl screams and girly giggles. For a moment, I thought I heard Sanjo-san. After that, I saw what was coming. Right at ME.

A bunch of girls were chasing a blue haired boy. He was tall, lean, maybe 17 or 18, and he had shaggy blue hair and violet eyes. The girls behind him were screaming 'Iku-chan' repeatedly. I took several steps back, not wanting to be run over. I backed myself against the wall and watched them all run past. I let out a low breath and started towards Room 309. That's when I heard the human stampede, but this time I didn't have enough room to get out of the way. I was about to be ran over when somebody grabbed me and quickly pulled me into a room. We tumbled onto the floor. I opened my eyes, and stared straight into a pair of violet ones. That was the exact moment that I noticed our position. I was on top of him, and his arms were around my butt. I screeched and flew to the nearest wall. "St-stay back, you…you…" I fully realized who had saved me from the crazy fan girls. It was 'Iku-chan', and he was sitting on the floor rubbing his head. "Hey…are you okay?" I asked, crawling towards him.

"Ow…Yeah. Wait, who are you?" He leaned in, his face inches from mine. I instantly blushed, and recoiled.

"I'm Amu. I'm supposed to baby-sit some cat named Ikuto." I watched a smile play on his lips. "What the—Why are you smiling like that?" I looked at him cautiously. He wasn't looking at me like the two men in the lobby, but still…That smirk looked so mischievous.

"You're looking for Ikuto? Do you want some help? Because I just saw him."

I was still cautious, because my mom had taught me to never follow strangers. But then again…He did save me from a painful experience. "That would be great." I smiled and took his hand. He smirked again, although this one didn't look as sneaky.

"Cool." He led me out into the hallway, and pulled up the hood on his white sweatshirt. "You might want to put your hood up too," He said, nodding towards my red-short sleeved sweatshirt. I hesitated, but obeyed. We walked down a few stairs and out into a different hallway. I was going to put my hood down, but Iku-chan told me to keep it on yet. He led me in a dressing room for Hoshina Utau. "He's right in here," Iku-chan said, pushing the decorated door open. He went inside first, and I followed. "Now you can take off your hood." I slipped it off when he did.

A blonde girl with pigtails walked into the room, immediately freezing when she saw us. "IKUTO!" She screamed, running with her arms wide open. Wait…He couldn't be it, could he? Ikuto dodged her attempts to hug him. The blonde girl sat against the couch and pouted. "No fair…I never get to hug you."

"That's because I know your 'hug' pattern," He said. I tried to catch his eye, but he avoided my gaze. Ikuto was probably a popular name. I looked around for the cat, but I didn't see anything.

"Um…Ikuto? I don't see the cat here. Are you sure—" I stopped when the blonde girl glared at me. If looks could kill, I'd be dead in two seconds flat.

"Oh, Utau? This is my girlfriend, _Amu_." He smirked. Now I knew why he brought me here. Obviously, Utau likes Ikuto, and Ikuto wanted to aggravate her with me. With ME. Oh my God, I can't believe that I fell for this.

Utau turned on me and glared at me furiously. I backed up slowly until I hit the wall. I cowered over her tall figure. Please don't hurt me was the only thing that was going through my mind. She leaned in close to my face. "Who are you?" She barked.

"A-Amu Hina-amori. I'm I-Ikuto's baby-sitter." I shrieked, ducking and crossing my arms over my head.

"Utau! I was joking. I don't even know Amu." Ikuto came to my rescue and pulled Utau away. "She's just my personal assistant."

"WHAT?" I yelled, standing back up. "I'm baby-sitting you? But you said…the CEO said…you…You're supposed to be a cat!" I had to watch _this _guy? The image of stampeding fan girls made me shudder.

Ikuto laughed. "My stepdad? He always refers to me as a crazy, sneaky animal."

"…_You'll be baby-sitting one sneaky cat…"_I cannot believe that I did not see this coming. "So then…who are you guys?"

"I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi, age 17. Actor and lead singer of the band Blue Strays." (Honestly, I have no idea. I thought of Stray Cats, but then I didn't know if somebody else had already used it.) My stepdad is the CEO of Easter, and we own the EEntertainment channel. (Lol, again, I have no idea.) I can't believe you never noticed any of my band posters or movie posters in the halls." He smiled and pointed behind me. I turned and saw a collage of pictures, posters, and clippings from newspapers and magazines. All of them were about Ikuto Tsukiyomi. "I do comedies and romances. But this summer, I'm going to do an action." Ikuto nudged Utau, and she explained in monotone who she was.

"I'm Utau Hoshino, the CEO is my dad (I know that Utau's last name IS Tsukiyomi), I'm 20, and a professional singer." She rolled her eyes. "Now get out of my dressing room, little girl."

Little girl? I'm 17! How dare she call me little! I ignored her. "So, I'm confused. Am I your personal assistant or your baby-sitter?"

"OUT!" Utau yelled, shoving us towards the door.

"Both," Ikuto muttered. The door slammed, and we were thrust out into the hallway.

I clapped my hands. "Well, my first assignment is to bring you up to your stepdad." I snatched his arm and attempted to pull him in my 'designated' direction. He stayed put. I pulled harder this time, but he wouldn't budge. "Dude, what up?" I asked.

"You have to say please." He smirked.

"Please." I tried to pull again, but his arm just slipped out of my grasp.

"Not like that. Here, let me show you." I blushed as he pulled my face toward him. His hair tickled my cheek as he nuzzled my neck. "Please," He whispered.

I pushed him away at once. "Ew! No way, you perv!" I took his arm and heaved. He didn't move an inch.

I stared at him in disbelief. I actually had to do that to get him to move. I gulped and copied him. "Please…" I muttered.

He smiled. "Okay. Let's go." He lifted me up bridal-style and practically _flew_ up the steps. We got to the familiar dark door and he set me down.

I was at lost for words. "How…how did you…?" He wasn't even panting! And he _ran_ up the _stairs_!

"I would've gone faster if you didn't weigh so much." He smirked and opened the door.

He did NOT just make fun of my weight! I'm not even fat! I was going to say something, but the CEO—and my boss—was right in front of us.

"Ikuto…good to see you." He motioned to me. "Amu, here is your schedule." He handed me a slip of paper. "And here is your pay." Ikuto's stepdad gave me a twenty.

"My first paycheck? But I didn't even do anything!"

"Well, you managed to get Ikuto to me. Usually, I have to pay a lot of people to find him. But you, how did you manage to get him here?"

I glared at Ikuto, still feeling the tickle from his soft blue hair. "I have…ways." I spoke through gritted teeth. Luckily, he didn't notice.

"Well, I certainly like your ways then. I'll see you tomorrow." He waved me away.

I nodded and turned. I stuck my tongue out at Ikuto when I walked past him. Wow. I can't believe it. I got twenty bucks and I've only been here for…I checked my cell. "Holy crap, I have to go!" I ran down the hallways and stairs, out the building and to the street. "Where did I put my bike?" I found it swiftly, and hopped on. I sped towards the hospital.

"Hey Ami…How's it going?" I moved towards the gray hospital bed slowly.

My little sister raised her delicate hand. She gave me a thumbs up. "Real good. The nurse gives me a sucker when I'm good." She smiled a big smile, flashing her teeth. I laughed.

My hand almost went to her head, but I stopped myself. Ami didn't know this, but I really missed her tangle of curly brown hair. She didn't have any left, because of the chemo. "Well, it's good that you're happy. I got a job today. I have to baby-sit Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Have you heard of him?" I asked softly, fighting back the urge to pet her missing hair. _Don't break down now, Amu._

"Sissy got a job? Wow…I've never heard of Ikuto Tsukiyomi, but I know Iku-chan from Blue Strays! Maybe they're brothers."

I giggled. "I have to go now…But I'll ask Ikuto if he knows Iku-chan…Love you." I kissed her forehead and left.

"Bye!"

End of chapter one

2651 words and four pages. Well, I hope you liked it. This was kinda fun, actually. Well, see you next time!

~B-chan

Next Chapter Preview:

"_I need you tonight."_

"_Eek! What the hell-GET OUT!"_

_This better be worth it._

Chapter Two: Let's Play Pretend


	2. Let's Play Pretend

Ikuto's Baby-sitter, Chapter 2

Let's Play Pretend

"Wow, it's been so long since we've been to the Mew Mew," I said, linking arms with Rima and Yaya. We walked in through the small swinging door. "Where are the guys?" I asked, looking around the café. Yaya pointed them out, after Kuukai stood on the table and yelled out her name. We sat down and looked at the menu.

"Ugh. We have school next week." Rima flicked a straw wrapper at a table full of giggling girls. I laughed when it hit one in the head.

"Whoa, it's already the end of summer?" I asked, shocked. It seemed as though school just ended yesterday. "I can't believe I wasted the entire summer trying to find a job," I moaned, setting my head on the table.

"Oh, right. How's your new job going?" Tadase asked. I giggled in my mind. I love the way Tadase talks. It's so soft and gentle. His soft blonde hair made me want to run my fingers through it, just like Ami's hair. His eyes were almost the same color as mine. I sighed. All the girls go after him, and he doesn't know that I've had a crush on him since second grade. "Hinamori-san?" Tadase nudged my arm.

I jolted back up. Tadase had touched my arm! I felt like melting under his warm gaze. "Um, m-my job? I-it's going p-pretty good. I got twenty bucks yesterday," I stuttered, cursing the blush that formed on my face. Why am I so obvious? "I-I have to keep—"

"Me out of trouble." I jumped half a foot. He cannot be here! How did he even find out?

"Ooo, who's the cutie, Amu?" Rima and Yaya cooed at the same time. Nagihiko and Kuukai shifted uncomfortably in their seats, and Tadase stared. I sat in horror as Ikuto sat down next to me and put his arm over me.

"This is her _boyfriend_." I didn't see his face, but I could tell that he was smirking. The tone of his voice gave it away.

"What are you doing, you perv?" I muttered through gritted teeth. Why did he have to show up here, of all places? I tried to wrestle out from his arm, but he held on tight. He has a strong grip!

"I need you tonight," He whispered back. I froze instantly. That sounded so wrong. "I'll explain later. Now introduce me to your friends," He said loudly, temporarily letting go of my shoulder. I sighed and straightened my shirt, glaring at him. Why is he smiling?

"This is Rima, Yaya, Nagihiko, Kuukai, and Tadase-kun," I said very quickly, adding the -Kun to Tadase. He is so cute…"Oh and this is…" I leaned in and whispered. "This is Ikuto Tsukiyomi. I'm his 'baby-sitter'."

Rima and Yaya leaned in closer. "Take off your hoodie and sunglasses," Rima barked. Ikuto smirked and obeyed. Why is he smirking?

Ikuto took off his sunglasses first and set them on the table. Then he slowly took off his hood, and his messy head of blue hair became visible to the world. Suddenly, all of the girls at the other table screamed, "IKUTO! IKU-CHAN! HE'S RIGHT HERE!" They all rushed toward our table and trampled us. Now I knew why he was smirking. Ikuto pulled me out of the human glob and rushed me out the door.

"Sorry!" I yelled to my friends. They were like the little fruit inside the glob of jello. It was kind of funny to watch Rima struggle out of the group. Then she yelled at them and threatened to kick their asses if they didn't get off the others.

"LOOK! IKUTO'S HEADING OUT THE DOOR! GET HIM!" The crazy girls were squeezing through the doors, chasing after us.

"Run!" Ikuto yelled, pulling me along. We ducked into an alley and hid behind a dumpster. I watched as they passed by, and Ikuto pulled up his hood again.

"Do they…do they always chase you?" I panted, slumping against the wall. He laughed, and was about to say something when I cut him off. "Don't you dare make a comment about my weight," I warned.

"Okay. Fine." He smirked and unzipped his sweatshirt.

"Why are you smirking?" It seems as though I ask that question all the time. He didn't answer, just set his sweatshirt on the ground. Ikuto pulled his shirt over his head. I wasn't paying attention, though. I was rambling off about how Rima would be so mad at me for leaving her alone with fan girls. Ikuto tapped me on my shoulder during my conversation with myself. I didn't turn around. He tapped me again, and I ignored him again. Finally, it ticked me off. I whipped around, fuming.

"WHA-" My jaw dropped open. Ikuto didn't have a shirt on, and he was actually…_hot_. I mean, that boy had abs! None of my guy friends had abs. Well, Nagihiko was a little strong, and Kuukai was pretty athletic, but none of them have abs. I mean, Ikuto has got, like, a jaw-dropping perfect body.

"Is there a reason that you're blushing, Amu?" He whispered haughtily in my ear. Whoa, when did he get that close to me?

"N-No way, _perv_! Get that stupid shirt back on and tell me about the tonight." He frowned and slipped it back over his head.

"Are you sure that you don't want a second look?"

"NO! You pervert, get it back on now!" I blushed furiously and looked away. He chuckled and zipped up his sweatshirt too. Ikuto pulled me up and told me the details. We started to walk.

"You know about my movie, the action one? Well, the release date had actually been moved up. It's expected to be finished by January."

"Wow. How come they pushed it up?"

"I don't know. Anyway," He paused and pulled up his hood. "We're celebrating by throwing a party. Well, it's more of a party for my album. It was certified 8 times platinum."

"Wait, so I'm supposed to attend a party about your success? I thought that this was for your movie."

"No, I just wanted to tell you about the movie. See, this is a party for my album. Or, as I should say, our _band's_ album."

"Why do I have to go?" I whined.

"Because, you're my personal assistant and you have to keep me out of trouble. We do get groupies, you know," He added the last part as a wink.

"That's disgusting. You actually…do _that_?" I wasn't very surprised, just a little grossed out. I've never had my first kiss, and he's already…

Ikuto sighed. "My band doesn't think that I can stay committed to a girl for more than a few hours-"

"I can see where they get that idea."

"So I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend for this party."

I stopped, dumbstruck. If I had been drinking a coffee right now, this would be the part where I would spit it out. Instead, I ended up choking on spit. "You want me to do _what_? No way, perv, no way! What if you try something?"

Ikuto stopped too. "Aw, come on…" He caught me looking at a seafood restaurant. "There will be crab there…and shrimp…and _fish_." He licked his lips. This was so not fair, tempting me with food!

I crossed my arms. "That won't work." I side-stepped him and continued walking, my nose high in the air.

"And chocolate…Lots and lots of chocolate…You know you want some." I stopped. _Come on, Amu. You can overpower him…But, chocolate. Just think of all the chocolate…_

I turned around, arms still folded against my chest. "What do I have to do?" I sighed.

He smiled and took my hand.

"Hell no."

"Think of the chocolate."

"No, dammit. I am _not _putting that on."

"I'll tell your boss that you're not helping me."

"I'm not even supposed to work today!"

"I'll still tell him. Or, better yet, I'll tell Utau that you tried to kiss me."

"That's blackmail!" I cried, desperate. We were standing in a Hot Topic store, and Ikuto was making me try on all of these slutty, skimpy dresses. I hated all of them, but this one was over the top. It was a sleeveless black leather dress, and a zipper went down in the middle. It barely covered my underwear, and the bottom had a scuffed lining.

Ikuto just smirked and thrust the leather dress in my outstretched hands. I sighed and walked to the dressing room. Knowing him, he _would_ blackmail me. I found an open fitting room and was going to lock the door, but the lock was broken. Oh well," I sighed, setting the dress on a bench. I checked for peepholes and cameras. No way was I going to let some old dude watch me. I didn't find any and kicked off my shoes. I unbuttoned my jeans and slid them off. I took off my T-shirt and the tank top under it. I picked up the dress and looked for a way to put it on. I could slip it over my head, but I think that I am supposed to unzip the front then zip it back up.

"Hey Amu, I found more—Whoa." Ikuto had knocked on the door, but instead of staying put, the door opened, revealing my undressed body.

"Eek! What the hell-GET OUT!" I yelled, struggling to cover my body with the unzipped dress. I pushed Ikuto out and slammed the door shut. I leaned against the wall, sighing. The perv saw me when I was in my underwear! This was SO not in my job description! Ikuto is going to feel the wrath of evil Amu…as soon as I get this stupid dress on.

"There," I said, modeling for him. He barely looked at me. "Dude, I'm in the chippie dress. (Chippie is a synonym for slut. You can also use tart. ^^ That way the stupid girls have no idea what you're saying! XD) Why aren't you being perverted?" I asked.

Ikuto smirked and leaned in close. "You mean you want me to be?" I jumped back. This guy has got to be bipolar or something.

"Ew! No way! It's just…weird."

He nodded and said, "That's the one." He went to the fitting room and picked up my clothes and shoes.

"What do you mean, 'that's the one'?" I snatched my clothes from his arm.

"I _mean_ that you're going to wear that one." I could feel that sly smile coming back. I hate that smirk.

I looked down at the dress. It felt tighter than it looked, and I had to take my bra off just so it could fit over my chest. Even though I'm kind of small…"I am _not_ wearing this."

"Chocolate and seafood." He reminded me.

I growled. "I'm getting paid for this."

He whispered in my ear. "Sure…Anyway you want." Smirk.

I pushed him away. "Just go pay for the stupid dress."

"I can't. You have to take it off first. Or did you need some help?"

"Pervert!" I stomped off into an open dressing room with my clothes. And this time, I made _sure_ that the lock wasn't broken.

"Mom, I'll be out for awhile," I yelled as I walked into the kitchen. Where's my wallet?

"Okay honey," She called back before she walked out the door. I had to smile. Typical mom. As long as I came back home, she didn't care where I went. I went upstairs to change into that stupid dress. He bought three inch heels to go with the dress, and I can't even walk in those. I brushed my hair after getting dressed and looked for my wallet. Where did I put it?

I tripped and stumbled down the stairs. I wasn't surprised to find Ikuto right outside the front door. "Ready to play pretend?" He held out his arm. I mumbled the words, 'stupid idiot'. "What was that, _baby_?"

I winced, knowing I had to play along. "Nothing, _**honey**_." Calling him that was like tasting poison in my mouth.

We walked to a limo that was parked right outside. Ikuto jumped ahead of me and got inside first. "Haven't you ever heard of ladies first?" I barked.

"Yeah, but I don't see any."

"Hey! I'm doing this because I have to, but that doesn't mean you can just insult me!" I yelled, hitting him across the arm. Ikuto looked at me knowingly. "I mean, you can't insult me, _**honey**_."

"Much better." He patted my head. I scowled and looked out the window. This better be worth it.

End of Chapter Two

2190 words and 4 pages! So…Man, I love this story! I always make sure that every chapter is at least 2000+ words…(In case you didn't notice). Well…This took me all day…so, until next time!

~~B-chan

Next Chapter Preview:

"_Why is she here?"_

"_You're just an assistant, and that's all you'll ever be!"_

_Yeah, don't even bother._

Chapter Three: This Is A Party?


	3. This Is A Party?

Ikuto's Baby-sitter, Chapter 3

This Is A Party?

"We're here," Ikuto said. I sighed and sealed my eyes shut. Okay, and when I open them, I won't be here. I'll be somewhere else. On the count of three. One…Two…Th—"Yo, Amu. Come on." Ikuto shook my shoulder.

"Three," I said, defeated. Ikuto pulled me out the door of the limo. As soon as I had opened my eyes, I had to shut them right away. Even though this was a private party, paparazzi were all over. I heard cameras and saw flashes of blinding light. I put my hand to cover my face. Ikuto chuckled and handed me a pair of sunglasses.

"Welcome to Hollywood, Amu."

"Ikuto, Ikuto! Tell me, who is this lucky pink-haired girl?" A reporter shoved a microphone in his face.

He simply shrugged and said, "She's just my girlfriend."

I scowled. He pulled me along some more. "Ikuto, when is your newest movie coming out?"

"Ikuto, is it true that you might go solo?"

"Ikuto, when did you meet her?"

"Ikuto, could you sign this for me?"

Over and over again, he stopped along the line and answered questions.

"That's enough questions. I have to get inside now." We walked swiftly inside the large glass doors.

The scene around me reminded me of a college house party. It wasn't anything classy, like you would imagine. In fact, it was the exact _opposite_ of classy. Wrappers and cigarette butts covered the floor, beer and empty soda bottles littered the table, and people were making out on the couches. I looked at some of these girls outfits. They were wearing less than me! I looked down at my dress and somehow felt strangely overdressed. This was a Hollywood party?

"This way Amu." He led me over to a group of extremely cute boys. I checked around for seafood or a chocolate fountain. Neither was in view. He didn't attempt to lie to me, did he?

"Okay guys. Meet my girlfriend, Amu." I looked each of them in the eyes. I couldn't get over how cute they were! They nodded a chorus of hey's and what's up's. I smiled. "And Amu, this is Ryuu, Ichigo, and Kyo." (Dude, I picked them at random.)

Ryuu had a shaggy head full of brown hair, and pretty brown eyes. Ichigo brown hair with the tips dyed red, and Kyo had orange hair. (I know, a little uncreative. Whatever. :P)

"Yeah, I don't believe this is your girlfriend." Ryuu looked me up and down. I shifted uncomfortably. "She's way too hot for you, dude." I blushed slightly.

Ichigo nodded. "Yup. Hey, honey, how much is he paying you?"

I glared at Ikuto. I should be getting at least twenty bucks for this. "Nothing. We're totally in love," I said in my best sweet voice.

Kyo snorted. "Really? Let's see a kiss." The other guys nodded.

What? No way, no way! I didn't want my first kiss to go this way. I am destined to spend it with my beloved Tadase-kun, on a beach with the sunset reflecting on the ocean…

Ikuto came close to me. "Alright, fine." He took my head in his hands. I closed my eyes and prayed to God that something would happen. Don't kiss me, don't kiss me…

Ikuto, sensing my hesitation, stopped. "Wait. I don't need to kiss her to prove to you that she's my girlfriend." He stepped away from me and sat down next to the other guys on the couch. I stood and uncomfortably shifted my weight from one foot to the other. I wanted to sit down, but there wasn't any room on the couch.

"What's wrong, Amu? You can sit on my lap if you want to." Ryuu smiled and gestured. (This actually happened to me. We were at a lock-in, and my crush was there, and I wanted to sit down but there wasn't any space. So he told me to sit on his lap. Eep!) I blinked and looked at Ikuto. He was avoiding my gaze and checking out other girls. Which was totally fine by me. I sat timidly on Ryuu's lap, and he smiled. "So what do you like to do, Amu?"

"Uh...I watch movies." I fiddled with the hem of my dress. Sitting here was getting uncomfortable, but I was afraid to move.

"Really? Because to me, it looks like you're a wild chick. Because of your dress and your pink hair."

I smiled. Was this why Ikuto wanted me to wear this? So I would look like some kind of snobby party girl? I searched for Ikuto's gaze, but he was avoiding me. Something weird is definitely going on. "Well, you guys look like you're the preppy-boy-next-door type," I replied, laughing a little. Why was this funny?

"Hey, we kinda are. Hey Amu, you wanna beer?" Kyo took one from the cooler by their feet and held it up to me.

"No thanks. I'm not into that stuff." I shook my head. Kyo shrugged. What is Ikuto staring at? I followed his gaze and stopped cold. Utau was here, and she was wearing the exact thing as me. Except, for some reason, she made the outfit look so much more hotter. I looked at Ikuto's face, which was stony and staring hard. I bet that he was thinking the exact same thing as me: "What is she doing here?" I whispered, my eyes fixed upon her face. I had a feeling that she knew I was here.

Ikuto stood up. He walked by me and pulled me up. "Dude, what up? Amu was having fun with us," Ryuu retorted.

"We have to do something." He glared and pulled me along. We walked quickly up a flight of stairs and into a small bedroom. As soon as the door clicked, I started in.

"You knew she was going to be here, didn't you?" I demanded, stomping my feet and crossing my arms.

Ikuto silently shook his head. "I didn't think that she meant it;" He admitted. "I thought that she was joking."

"How did she find out?"

"Before I followed you to the café-"

"I knew you followed me!"

"She saw me and asked where I was going. I told her that I was going to get you ready for the party. She complained that I wasn't spending time with her and if I didn't take her instead, she would come. The problem is, I don't know what she's planning." He started to pace. I watched with confusion.

"You mean, she's _planning_ something for me? Why?" I had never done anything to Utau, and already I can sense that she hates my guts.

"I don't know. She thinks you're trying to steal me away from her."

I laughed. "Like I would ever do that."

Ikuto stopped and stared at me. The expression on his face was hard to read.

"Is it safe to go downstairs?" Being alone in a room with Ikuto was creeping me out a little.

"Depends. Do want to face the wrath of a jealous Utau, or do you want to stay up here until we find a safe way out?"

I paused. "Well, as long as Utau doesn't see-"

"Ikuto? Are you in there?" Utau's voice came through the door. I shrieked and ran behind Ikuto.

"Get under the bed," He muttered. I obeyed and quickly and silently crawled under the bed. Ikuto stood in front of me, blocking my view. "Crybaby," Ikuto muttered. I hit him. "Ow!"

"Serves you right," I whispered.

Utau opened the door. I couldn't fully see her face, so I had to crawl a little on my right and put my face on the floor. Now I can see there faces.

"Utau, why are you here?" Ikuto said calmly, playing with a loose thread on his sleeve.

"I just wanted to…you know…see if you were here." She also played it cool. Both of their expressions were blank, almost as if they were playing poker. She walked right over to Ikuto, and her polished toenails were inches away from my face. Not to mention those pointy heels. "So where's Amu?" She asked nonchalantly, sitting down. Ikuto was still standing, and he walked towards the door.

"She's not here. She had to do things," He said, opening the door.

Utau got up and walked towards him. "Oh." She sighed and nodded. "I'll just go then. Or, better yet, why don't you come with me?" She smiled slyly, taking his arm.

"Utau, I have to-"

"Why do you want to stay here, Ikuto? It's not like anyone else is in here?" Damn, it's like she has a built in BS radar! She totally knows I'm in here!

"Okay. Fine." Ikuto went with Utau and looked behind him. I glared intensely. You better not shut off the light.

Utau shut off the light, leaving me in total darkness. The door clicked, and the previous shine of light from the hallway disappeared. I shuddered. I'm really afraid of the dark, and being under a bed didn't help matters.

What the hell was that! I screamed in my mind. I had heard a noise by my ear. I heard another one, on the other side of my face. I couldn't see anything, but I was totally sure that they were rats or something. I was so busy shaking that I didn't hear the door open and close. "Amu?" A low voice said in the darkness.

"OH MY GOD!" I screeched, terrified.

"Amu, shut up! Utau might hear you!" He whispered-yelled, and went to turn on the light. As soon as he did, I looked to either side of my head. There wasn't anything there. Maybe I imagined it?

Not taking any chances, I shoved myself out from under the bed. I grabbed Ikuto and shivered.

He laughed. "What happened?"

"Y-You w-wanna k-know what f-freaking h-happened?" I said through clenched teeth. "You sh-shut the d-damn light o-off, t-that's what h-happened." I held on tighter. I would have been embarrassed by this if I wasn't shaking so hard.

"You're afraid of the dark? No wonder you're such a baby." He chuckled and freed himself from my grasp. He picked me up and set me down on the bed. I held onto the pillow and sat hugging my knees to my chest. "Was it really that bad?" He asked, sitting on the edge.

"Y-Yes, dammit!"

"Well, know I have a new way to tease you," He said, smirking.

I glared. "D-Don't you dare."

He sighed. "Utau isn't looking for you anymore, so you can come down with me. Unless you'd prefer we stay up here…" He trailed off, leaning towards me.

"No way!" I pushed him away and ran towards the door.

"Jeez Amu, you can't take a joke." He sauntered toward me.

I crossed my arms. "That was a dumb joke," I said, opening the door. We walked down the stairs. "I'm gonna find something to drink," I said, leaving Ikuto alone with his band mates. He nodded and strolled over to talk to them.

I shivered, not realizing how cold it was in here. I folded my arms across my chest and looked around for a food table. There were people making out, coolers and ice spilled on the floor, and people dancing, but no food. I sighed and turned around. That was when I found what I was looking for. It was a small table in the corner with a plastic punch bowl and a lot of plastic cups. Since everyone else had a beer or a coke in their hands, the punch was shoved to a corner. I walked towards it and smiled. It looked relatively untouched. I smiled and ladled myself some punch. I leaned against the wall, so glad that I didn't have to worry about Utau.

I had thought that too soon.

The moment I saw her, I panicked and tried to blend in with the wall. That plan failed. She had seen me, and was rushing over. Why does she hate me so much?

"I knew that you were here," She hissed, pouring herself some punch.

"Well...of-"

"Stay away from Ikuto," She warned.

I decided to play it tough. "I'm his assistant. I _can't_ stay away from him, stupid."

That was the wrong thing to do. She got angry. "Don't call me stupid, you whore."

Now where does she get off calling me that? I couldn't be a whore if I wanted to! "I'm sorry, but I don't speak stupid bitch," I said, flipping her the bird and walking away. (I did this to a girl who really pissed me off. Detention was SO worth it, though. XD) I found Ikuto and told him that I wanted to go home. He told me to wait outside. I found the entry and opened the door just a little. I peered through the crack. No reporters. I smiled and walked out. I leaned up against the wall and shivered. It was even cooler out here then in there. How was this even possible? Fall hadn't even started yet.

I folded my arms even tighter. I heard the door open, and checked to see if it was Ikuto. Instead of shaggy blue hair, I saw intense purple eyes and blonde hair. Oh no. The air seemed to get even colder. She was still holding the cup of punch.

"What do you want?" I hissed fiercely. I tried to hide the fact that I was terrified of this girl.

"Oh, I just wanted to know if you were leaving," She said sweetly, her voice dripping with sarcasm. We both knew that I wasn't buying it.

"What's it too you?" I growled, keeping up my tough act. What was she going to do?

"I just wanted to apologize…you know, for calling you a whore." She stepped toward me, slowly raising the cup.

"What?" I was momentarily caught off guard. That's when it happened.

She had dumped the sticky, sweet punch all over my hair. I stood with my mouth opened.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you need some water?" I didn't notice the other cup.

I was going to say no when she splashed water in my face. I wiped my eyes with my hand. By this time, I was wet, cold, and angry. "What the hell-"

"Take this as a warning: You're an assistant. And that's all you'll ever be, so stay away from Ikuto." She threw the cup on the ground and walked towards the door. "And by the way, that dress makes you look like a hooker." She went back inside.

I shook my head and chased after her. I couldn't see her from where I was, and I couldn't see Ikuto. I stood up on my toes, but I still couldn't find them. I turned and walked out the door. Ikuto said he'd be out here, but where was he?

"Amu!" I heard a husky voice behind me.

I didn't turn, but kept walking. "What?"

I could hear his footsteps getting nearer. "Don't you want a ride home?" I stopped. He didn't even notice that I was dripping wet, that I had goose bumps all over my skin, or that tears were beginning to well up in my eyes. I hesitated, then kept walking.

"Amu, what about—"

"No!" I yelled behind me. I crossed the street and waited for a bus stop. I saw him shrug. He got into the limo and it took off.

Yeah, don't even bother. I'm just an assistant, anyway.

End of Chapter Three

This is my favorite story that I've written…I just love it!

This chapter was 2646 words. Five pages! Wo0t!

~B-chan

Next Chapter Preview:

"_You know,_ normal_ people use the front door."_

"_What did you do?"_

"_...We're even."_

Chapter Four: More Than An Offer


	4. More Than An Offer

Ikuto's Baby-sitter, Chapter Four

More Than an Offer

As soon as I got home, I ran upstairs, kicking my heels off. I threw them in some corner and slumped against the wall. My hair was now sticky from the punch, and I was shivering from the cold. I opened my dresser and pulled out a polka-dot pajama dress. I went into my bathroom and took a shower.

After that, I tried to sleep but I couldn't. The events of the party still played through my mind, like a video that's been seen too many times and you can't get it out of your head. I rolled in every direction; but I just couldn't sleep. I sighed, gave up, and turned on the light.

There isn't a lot in my bedroom; just the essentials, like a bed, an end table, and the occasional shirt that didn't quite make it to my dresser. I picked up one of my tank-tops and sniffed it to see if it was clean. I am horrible at all the things that girls are supposed to be good at. That also includes being nice.

I heard a small tap at my window. I looked up and froze. Why is _he _here, of all people? I growled and went over to shut the curtains. Ikuto kept tapping, and it was seriously bugging me out. I pulled away the curtains, unlocked my window, opened it, and stuck my head out. "What the hell do you want, you scumbag?" I whispered-hissed.

"Well, just to let you know, I am in a potentially dangerous situation. Do you think I could climb into your room before I kill myself?"

"You know, _normal _people use the front door," I remarked, refusing to let him in.

"Do you know how many girls will cry if I die?"

"I'm willing to take the risk," I said, beginning to shut my window.

"Wait! Just tell me why you are so pissed off all of a sudden?"

I laughed. "Because of you and your stupid sister." I crossed my arms defiantly. "She verbally abused me and tried to drown me with a plastic cup full of punch."

"That's it?"

"I'm shutting the window now," I said, placing my hands back up.

"Wait, wait! You could've at least told me," He complained, struggling to climb in.

"You could've offered a ride home." I tried to push him back out.

"I _did_." He resisted.

Oh. Stupid pride, I though, stepping back to let him in. He hesitated, confused, then just landed on the ground with a small thud. "Well, you could've at least asked me what was wrong," I pointed out, still trying to defend my case.

"You're right. So-" We were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Amu-chan? I heard a noise. Is everything alright?" My mother said, pounding on the door.

"Hide!" I whispered.

"Where?" He whispered back.

Now, at this point, it did not occur to me what could have possibly gone wrong with my suggestion. I could've said the closet, or the bathroom. But no, I pointed to my bed and said, "Under the covers."

He obeyed, and I opened the door. "Hi mom." I gave her my best angelic smile.

She looked around, deciding whether or not to investigate. "Is everything okay?"

No. There is a pervert in my bed, I am in a pajama dress, and when I say its okay, you will leave me alone with HIM! "Yeah. I just fell out of bed, that's all." I laughed uneasily.

Mom smiled and looked around again. "Okay. I'm gonna go out with some friends now. Love you."

"This late?" It was already midnight!

She nodded. "See you in the morning." I stood there and listened helplessly as I door slammed and the car drove off.

"You are looking pretty sexy in that dress," A husky voice spoke softly into my ear.

I shrieked and jumped. I had completely forgotten about him! "Leave now," I said, holding open the door.

"But it's too late. My parents will yell at me," He whined.

That was a total lie. You are a famous celebrity. "Too bad," I said.

"Puh-lease? I won't even bother you; I'll just sleep on one side of the bed and you sleep on the other."

"And you think I wanna see your face the moment I wake up?" I was still holding the door open.

"Why can't I?"

"Because I am going to my dad's for the weekend and school starts on Monday." This wasn't a lie. Every weekend before school, I go to my dad's house. We shop for school supplies and other things. We used to go to the carnival, but my dad stopped taking me.

"I can give you a ride."

"I can just take the subway," I answered.

"Really? You found your wallet?" He smirked.

"How did you know about that?" I asked, frowning. Wait a second…

"I took it." He smirked some more. "I also have your cell phone."

"Hey!" I yelled, but realized that I could do nothing. "What do you want?"

"To make up for the party, I will take you there myself. Now, let's go to sleep." He answered, shutting off the light. I sighed and got into my bed. "There's one more condition," He stated.

"No," I moaned.

"Yup. Scoot over."

I scowled and followed his orders. "No touching."

"Okay."

"No thinking about touching, either."

"Fine."

I smiled, satisfied.

. . .

I yawned and stretched my arms. I opened my eyes and rolled over. Or at least, tried to. For a strange reason, I was stuck. I found out what was holding me in my self-imprisoned cage. Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi was in my bed. AND HE HAD HIS FILTHY PERVERT ARMS WRAPPED AROUND ME.

I did what any angry-confused-shocked-but still angry girl would do. I screamed.

"Could you keep it down?" He murmured, snuggling in closer.

"No I will most certainly _not _keep it down!" I yelled, pushing him off the bed.

"OW!" He yelled, rubbing his head and sitting up. "Why did you do that for?"

"Why did you touch me? I specifically said to not touch me!" I shouted, throwing a pillow at his face.

"Hey! Future face of many magazines that you are injuring here!" He pointed to his face and tossed it to the side.

"Good," I snarled. "I hope they realize that that face is the face of an absolutely disgusting pervert!" Whoa. Why am I suddenly acting more and more like a bitch?

Ikuto just frowned and stood up. "I'll downstairs waiting." He said, walking out the door.

"Waiting for what?" I yelled back.

"Breakfast!"

Oh, if he thinks that I am going to just sit around and wait on him because he is giving me a ride to my dad's, he is seriously kidding himself. I got dressed and ran downstairs.

And now, here I am, cooking him breakfast. Who would've thought?

"Stupid pancakes. Stupid directions. What the hell does 1 c. of milk even mean?" (Okay, seriously Amu, even _I _know this. And I cannot cook Mac and cheese to save my life. XD) I should probably admit: I am not the world's best cook. (You got that right.) One time I burned soup that I was making for Ami, and I don't even _know _how that happened.

"It means one cup, you moron," Ikuto said, hitting me on my head and taking the pancake box from me. He walked over to the stove and looked in the frying pan. After an incredible amount of time, he spoke four words: "What did you do?"

I cringed. "Don't insult me! I am making pancakes for you, and it's not even my day to work!" I yelled.

"Did something die in here?" He was still peering into the contents of the frying pan.

"Knock it off! I can't cook!"

"That much is obvious." He set the pancake box on the counter and turned off the heat. "This is pancake mix. How badly can you screw this up?" He picked up the frying pan and dunked a spoon in it.

"Don't taste it after insulting it!"

"I can't." He tried to pull the spoon out. "I think it's stuck." He pulled some more.

"No way! How is that even possible?" I stomped over to his spoon-in-distress. I clasped my hand firmly around his arm and we both pulled. It came out after several unsuccessful tries, but it flew out of his hand and stuck to the wall. Both of us just stared at it.

"Well. I'll be expecting new pancakes, so-"

I grabbed Ikuto by his shirt. "Oh no you don't. You are going to make your own pancakes. _I_, on the other hand, will attempt to get the freaking spoon off the wall."

He put his hands up as if he were trying to defend himself. "Okay, okay." He walked over to the box, read the label, then pulled out all of the ingredients. I attacked the spoon with hot water.

"I bet I can make these pancakes before you can get that spoon off." I turned around to see what part he was at. He was just mixing the stuff! No way would he finish before I would.

"Deal," I said, pouring cornstarch on the mess. It still wouldn't budge.

"Done," Ikuto said, holding up a plate of four perfect pancakes. These looked like the pancakes that were on all of the food commercials for syrup. He smirked. "I win."

I looked from him to the wall, then the wall to him, and gave up. "Can you help me with this?" I asked, defeated. Ikuto told me to stand back.

"Okay." I watched as he pulled the spoon. Nothing. "Get me a hammer."

"A what?"

"A hammer. You know, something you pound nails with." He made a motion with his hands.

"We don't have any hammers in this house." I looked at him, confused. We never needed a hammer before.

"A screwdriver?"

I shook my head. "Mom doesn't have any tools. We just call the repairman."

"What happens if you need to unscrew a battery thing then?"

I shook my head again. "We just call grandpa or the neighbors."

Ikuto laughed and sat at the table. "Well then. You will just have to tell your mom when she is-"

"Hooome!" My mom called out, slamming the front door behind her. Ikuto and I jumped. "Aaaand weee had fuuun…" My mom came barreling into the kitchen. She dropped her purse on the floor and smiled. "I'm hooome, Amuuu-chan." My mom was flushed in the face, unsteady, and cheerful. No doubt about it.

"You're drunk." This came out more as a question than a sentence. It was funny; I don't think she even noticed the spoon or, more importantly, Ikuto.

"Nooo, juuust sleeeply. Goood night." She staggered to her bedroom, laughing all the way. (lol, that reminds me of jingle bells.) If my mom was drunk and started walking around outside, I guarantee that she will definitely get hit by a truck before she even makes it across the street.

"Well." Ikuto tapped his fingers against the small table.

"Well," I echoed, shifting my weight from one foot to another.

"When do you have to be at your dad's?" He asked, tapping his fingers even faster.

"Around noon." We simultaneously checked the time. 11:10. It takes an hour to get to my dad's. Ikuto saw my look of panic and set his plate down on the table.

"Don't sweat it. I'll get us there before you can say motorcycle." He smiled and walked out the hallway.

"Motorcycle? We are riding a _motorcycle_?" I freaked as I tied up a beat up pair of converse. "This is insane!" I yelled, following him out the door. "Wait…" I paused.

"What?" He looked over his shoulder and led me around the house.

"I thought that you walked all the way here." Why are we heading towards my backyard?

"What, are you nuts? Why would I walk all the way to your house?" He laughed and walked around the corner.

I hit him and frowned. He handed me a helmet. I looked around him, only to find a large black Kawasaki (My daddy used to ride one. :)) parked in the alley behind my backyard. He fastened his helmet and looked over at me. I was standing there, gaping. I had never ridden a motorcycle, due to the very fact that they are noisy, fast, and _scary_.

"Afraid, Amu?" He smirked, pulling out the keys from his pocket.

I paused. I could either a) admit to being a total wimp, or b) lie about being a total wimp. But that evil smirk was going to get to me, and I caved. "Of course not." I shoved the helmet on my head. "I just thought that it looks pretty girly and small." I smiled with self-satisfaction.

He didn't say anything as he climbed on, but I was sure he muttered something along the lines of 'crybaby'.

I stood beside the cycle and waited. He looked at me. "Um, aren't you going to help me get on?" I asked.

"Just climb on," He answered flatly.

"But…" I hesitated before I put one leg over the seat. "Where do my feet go?"

He pointed towards the little pedal-looking things. "Wrap your arms around my waist and just stay still. Don't move to the side, even if I'm moving. Okay?"

"Okay." I did as he said, and gave him the direction's to my dad's house.

He kicked up the kickstand and drove off. When we moved, my stomach lurched. I held on a little tighter and closed my eyes. It would be over soon.

In less than an hour, we came to a stop. I opened my eyes and looked up. In front of me was the two bedroom apartment I grew up in. That was, of course, until my mom had Ami and my parents split up. But that wasn't the only reason.

I said a hurried thanks to Ikuto and hopped off. No sooner had I taken a step when he appeared beside me. "I'm going to walk you up there," He announced, taking my hand.

I stopped and struggled out of his grasp. "Um, no. You don't have to do that anymore. We're even." I said, walking faster now.

He caught up to me. "No. It will be over when I say it's over." Why is he so pushy about this now?

"Okay," I muttered. We walked up the steps and I knocked on the door labeled 3B. No sound came from the other side. I knocked again. Still no answer. "Maybe he is just asleep or something," I told Ikuto uneasily. It wasn't like my dad to bail out on me like this.

"Why don't you call him?" Ikuto suggested, leaning against the wall. He handed me his cell phone and I typed in his number.

"Hello?" My dad's voice came from the other side. I heard a lot of noise coming from the other end. Where was he?

"Uh, hey dad. It's me."

"Oh. Oh! Amu-chan, I'm sorry. Something's come up, so I won't be home for a while."

So that explains it. "What?"

"What?"

"What did you have to do?" I asked, curious.

"Uh, something at work. Look, I have to go. See you soon. Bye."

"Bye." _Click_. I gave Ikuto his phone back.

"Well, that was kind of rude," Ikuto said, putting his cell in his pocket.

"Yeah, well, that's why…" I stopped myself.

"Why what?" He seemed mildly interested.

"I don't want to talk about it." I slumped against the wall and slid to the floor. I sat with my knees pulled up to my chest.

Ikuto frowned and pulled me up. "Let's go."

"Go where? I don't want to go anywhere." I attempted to resist his pulling, but he just pulled back harder.

"I know that there is a carnival here; it's open every August," He answered. He had gotten me to my feet, but I stopped cold. "It's a lot of fun, if you've never been there." He added, watching my face for any reaction.

"Oh...Okay." I followed him out the door. Of course it's a lot of fun, and I've always gone with my dad. But we stopped going.

Ikuto pulled over and parked by the curb. We got off and set our helmets by the bike. I followed Ikuto to the entrance. On the old iron gates, a big sign said 'closed'. Oh.

"Well, that just won't do." Ikuto climbed over the wall and looked down at me. "Coming?"

I gaped at him. "This is illegal." I folded my arms defiantly and shook my head.

"Okay then. Have fun getting back to your dad's apartment." He was about to jump over when I yelled.

"Fine! Just help me over, then." I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. We both jumped off and landed on the messy carnival grounds with a thud.

Ikuto walked off in a different direction, muttering to himself. I stood exactly where I was, blinking back a few tears. I haven't been to this carnival in a long time.

"Here we go. Amu," He called over his shoulder. I looked up and wiped my eyes. "What ride do you want to go on first?"

I shrugged. "What about the merry-go-round?" I suggested. It was the closet thing to the exit, in case he tried to do something. (Wow, Amu is pretty paranoid. lol) Ikuto smiled and did a few things with the controls. In a moment, the entire carnival lit up, and I gaped at it. It was so pretty, although it would've been prettier at night.

"You know, if you take a picture, it'll last longer." Ikuto chuckled and jumped out of my way before I could hit him.

I mumbled grumpily and trudged over to the merry-go-round. I climbed on top of a black horse. Ikuto started up the ride, then sat back on a bench, smiling. He was sitting there so casually, it looked like he did this kind of thing all the time. Well, knowing him and his band members—who were drinking underage and only God knows what else—he probably _did _do this all the time.

"What else?" Ikuto asked after I got off. I looked around, then dragged him to one of the strength games. (I'm not sure what they are called.) "You go first," Ikuto said, smirking as he watched me struggle to lift up the hammer.

"Don't laugh. I bet I can get more than you," I challenged.

"Really?"

"Really," I replied, lifting the hammer over my head. I brought it down fast, and I watched as the thing (Not sure what that's called either. Sorry! -_-') rose up to the second level. "Ha." I smirked, shoving the hammer into his open arms. "Beat that." I stood off to the side with my arms folded over my chest.

Ikuto took one look at the machine, held the hammer in one hand, then brought it down. I stared in amazement as it rose to the fourth level. Ikuto looked over his shoulder at me. "Ha," He started, "I win."

"No you don't," I growled, stomping over to a ring toss. I climbed over the booth and six rings. "I bet that you can't get all six of these over that one bottle," I declared. He took them from me, and in an instant, threw all of the rings over the one bottle. "No…no way! How do you _do _that?" I shouted, climbing back over to the side Ikuto was on.

"I have my ways," He replied.

I surveyed the carnival, finally spotting something that he can't do. I pointed to the teacups and said, "I bet that you can't fit in one of those."

His gaze followed the direction of my finger. He walked proudly over to the teacups and opened one of the doors on a pink teacup. I watched as he attempted to get his knees in comfortably. Then, with great effort, he grinned in my direction. I grinned back, pressed the start button, then jumped into the same cup as Ikuto and waited for the ride to start. I looked at him and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" He inquired, looking irritated.

"This is a little kid ride, but you're so tall and big." I laughed some more. He stared at me.

"You're a big kid too, you know," he responded.

"Yeah, but I'm still small, and I'm used to this ride, so I don't look so out of place," I pointed out.

"Wait. You've been here before?" He wanted to know.

I nodded. "My parents and I used to come here all the time. It was before Ami was born. Then they split up, and my dad and I didn't come as often…" I trailed off.

"Who's Ami?"

"My sister," I said. "My dad didn't want another kid, but my mom wanted to have two 'princesses'." I made finger quotes around the word 'princesses'. "My dad started to turn into a workaholic, and my mom was left to raise Ami by herself, since I was still kinda little. That's when the arguing started. And then, after a month or two, they divorced, and my dad moved closer to his business." I didn't mention Ami being in the hospital. Ikuto nodded, like he understood. "What about your parents?" I asked.

"Well, my parents—"

"Amu-chan!" We both jumped up when we heard the voice. I looked up. That sounded like my dad.

It _was _my dad. But he wasn't alone. There was a cop with him, and they were running towards me. Ikuto gave me a questioning look. I didn't have time to answer him though.

"Amu-chan, what are you doing here?" He panting, resting his hands on his knees. And then he saw Ikuto. "What is this? You have a boyfriend? Or is he some scoundrel that picked you off the street? Do you realize what could have happened? Do you know what time it is?" My dad bombed me with all sorts of questions. I sat there, embarrassed, and looked up at the sky. We must have been sitting here a long time, because it _was _getting dark.

The cop pulled out his Walkie-talkie. "This is Officer Hayato (Picked it out at random)," He spoke into the black machine. "We found the missing teenage girl."

Ikuto smiled like he was trying hard not to laugh. I wanted to hit him, but my dad took care of that for me.

"Who do you think you are, running off with my daughter and trespassing into an amusement park? (I got tired of saying carnival. ;P)" My dad pulled Ikuto out of the teacup and hit him on the head again.

"With all do respect, sir, Amu—"

"Don't do the 'with all do respect' thing on me, you rebellious punk. (lol) Answer my question."

I stood up, walked very calmly towards my dad, and said, "Dad, meet Ikuto Tsukiyomi. I am his personal assistant, and we went to the carnival after I found out that you weren't home. He was the one who also drove me here," I added for good measure. I watched his face turn slowly from anger to confusion.

"You mean…_this _is the boy that you work for?" He asked slowly, like he was still registering everything in his mind. I nodded.

The cop came over to us. "Excuse me, Hinamori-san," He nodded towards my dad, "But these kids were trespassing, and that is against the—are you Ikuto Tsukiyomi?"

Ikuto flashed a smile. That's when I realized he wasn't a he; he was a girl.

"I suppose we could work out a deal if I could get your autograph…" Officer Hayato said slowly. I have to admit it: Being with Ikuto can be an advantage.

Ikuto took the pen and paper from the cop and signed it. He gave it back, and she nearly fainted. My dad put his arm around me. "Well, Amu-chan…say good-bye to your boyfriend Ikuto."

I scowled when I saw Ikuto smirk. "He's not my boyfriend," I growled.

My dad patted me on the back. "Of _course _he isn't." He put out his hand and Ikuto shook it. "Nice to meet you, Tsukiyomi-san."

"Nice to meet you too, Hinamori-san." He winked at me. "See you around, _Amu_." Ikuto took off, still smirking.

I scowled all the way back to my dad's house, while dad was cracking jokes.

I seriously hate him. (She's talking about Ikuto.)

End of Chapter Four

Wow…it almost seems as though I should end it here, but that would be dumb. Anyway, this took me a week to finish, because of all the stupid crap about school shopping and stuff. XP

But, cheer with me. 8 pages and 4208 words! WOO-HOO!

Next Chapter Preview:

_You have _got _to be kidding me._

"_God Amu, you are _so _not worth his time."_

"_He's not my boyfriend!"_

Chapter Five: Why Is Ikuto Dead? (Ha ha, just kidding.)

Chapter Five: You Can't Be Serious

(The next chapter always seems to get longer…?)


	5. You Can't Be Serious

(In the rest of these chapters, I will be in Ikuto's POV too, now. I want to say something: I love to respond to reviews, but if you just write one sentence or just say update, **I won't respond at all.**I'm just SICK of people writing one word saying update. Okay? It totally drives me nuts! BTW: Somebody said that Ikuto was kind of mean, so I decided to try and make him a little nicer. ^^)

Ikuto's Baby-sitter, Chapter Five

You Can't Be Serious

Ikuto POV

_So this is where Amu is going to school, huh?_, I thought, smiling up at Seiyo High. _Well, maybe it's time I finish senior year too..._

Amu's POV

"Stupid alarm clock. Stupid school. Gah….Where is my uniform?" This was frustrating. The first day of senior year and I'm _late_. The principal is going to kill me if I miss the opening ceremony like last year. (Technically speaking, the opening ceremony starts in like, the first day of April and the school year ends on the second-to-last Friday in March. People get the last week of March off, and then they start school in Japan again.)

I opened my dresser and found my skirt, balled up in the corner. I shook it out, slipped it on, and smoothed out some of the wrinkles. I found my shirt stashed away under my bed, and my tie and blazer hidden in my closet. I brushed through my hair, clipped an 'X' clip on the side, and slipped on my platforms. I ran down the stairs, yelled bye to my mom, scooped up my backpack, and ran for it.

I saw the bus before I heard it. It was about to turn the corner when I yelled. Rima, my best friend, saw me out the window and told the bus driver to stop. I was panting by the time I caught up to them. "Thanks-pant-for-pant, cough-telling him-pant-to…to-pant-stop…" I slumped against the seat.

"God, Amu that is like, the worst hairdo I've ever seen."

Oh no. Oh no no no no no. That cannot be Saaya Yamabuki. It can't. I peeked a glance. It was.

"God, Saaya that is like, the worst thing I've ever seen…Oh, wait, that's just your face. Sorry," Rima replied, using the same nasally voice that Saaya has. Thank God for Rima Mashiro.

"I wouldn't be talking, shrimpy girl." Oh, wow, Saaya sure made a mistake. If anyone teases Rima about her height…it isn't pretty.

"What did you say?" I moved out of the way, and into the seat behind us. When Rima gets the evil eyes, it's best to just stay out of her way. If you can.

I closed my eyes and leaned against the seat, not wanting to worry about anything but getting to school.

I had a lot more to worry about.

* * *

Oh.

My.

God.

This is not happening.

This ISN'T happening.

But it is.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi is sitting in my classroom. Right next to me.

But surrounded by fan girls.

Somebody call the newspapers. I'm going to die. Right…now.

…Crap. That didn't work.

I looked over at Ikuto and rolled my eyes at all of the girly cries. "Oh my gosh, you're hair is so soft!" "He is SO cute!" "I can't believe he came to our school! Why do you think he's here?"

I coughed. Well, it sounded more like, "Cough-Iknowwhy-cough." I propped my face on my elbows and noticed all the girls looking at me. "What?"

Saaya was the one who confronted me first. All of her followers copied her movements and looked at me. "Do you even know Iku-chan's first name?"

"Uh, duh. It's Ikuto." I rolled my eyes again and looked over at him. He was gloating.

"What about his last name?"

"Tsukiyomi, stupid." God, this was annoying. Why doesn't Rima have the same homeroom as me?

"How about his birthday?" Oh, shoot. I shot a glance at him, but he smirked and played with his phone. I scowled.

"Who cares?" I asked, looking back out the window. I could feel Ikuto staring at me, but I kept my gaze on the window.

"Um, _we_care. God Amu, you are so dumb." The demon and her demon followers let out shrill laughs. They ended up sounding more like hyenas, though.

"She isn't dumb," Ikuto said.

All of our heads turned towards Ikuto. "What?" Saaya said. I would've said the same thing, except for the simple fact that my mouth was almost to the floor.

"You heard me. She isn't dumb," He answered. "Just paranoid," He added, smirking at me.

"Hey!" I hit him on the head.

"Ow. But you know that it's true," Ikuto said, smirking at me again.

"Fine. But you're a perv," I replied, smiling back at him. Saaya looked from Ikuto to me, trying to figure out what was going on between us in her head.

"Well," She started, but stopped, totally unsure of what to say.

"Well," I mimicked, glad that Ito-sensei had finally walked through the door. Saaya narrowed her eyes, flicked her hair over her shoulder, and then went to sit in her spot, in the middle of her cronies. Only, this time, her cronies didn't follow her. They were huddled around in a circle, unaware that Ito-sensei was glaring at them. They stopped whispering and turned to stare at me. "What?"

They smiled at me, pointed to Ikuto, nodded, smiled again, and then sat in their spots.

Oh no.

They think we're together.

And worse, they're going to start telling everybody.

"Nooooo," I groaned, hitting my head against my desk. Could this year get any worse?

Oh, yes it can.

"So, Amu, what's you're next class?" Ikuto asked, walking up next to me. Everybody in the hallway stopped to look at us, and then broke off in their little groups, most likely whispering. I moaned. This was not how my senior year was supposed to go.

"Chemistry," I blurted out without thinking. I stopped cold when I saw the sly smile form on his lips. "No."

"Yup. See you," He hesitated, looked around, then added, "Amu-_koi_."

"I didn't give you permission to use my name like that!" I yelled at him, but he already disappeared into crowd. I glanced up at the clock. I ran towards the chemistry room, and made it just before the teacher closed the door.

"Himamori-san, it's so nice of you to join us," Nikaidou-sensei said. I cringed. Every year I've had this guy, and every year he always calls me 'Himamori'.

"It's Hinamori. HINA!" I cried.

"Oh. Sorry," He added, "Himamori-san."

I sighed and turned to sit. _Oh my gosh, is that Tadase-kun? I can't believe that he's in my class!_ Breathe, Amu. Do not forget to breathe.

I looked to see if Tadase's spot was filled. That's when I _did_stop breathing. Tadase was sitting on one side, and Ikuto was sitting on the other. And in the middle was the open seat. I looked around, but all the other tables were filled. I heaved a big sigh and dropped bag by my chair and sat. I edged toward Tadase. Ikuto noticed this and pulled me back with his foot. I glared at him while he silently laughed. "Not funny," I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Himamori-san, is there something you want to tell us?" Nikaidou-sensei called from the front of the room. All eyes were on Ikuto and me. I wanted to shout, 'YES! Ikuto and I AREN'T TOGETHER! I love Tadase!'

But if I said that, everyone-except for Ikuto-would think that I'm nuts. Including Tadase. "Nothing," I answered sweetly. Nikaidou-sensei accepted this answer and went back to the board. I glared at Ikuto again.

* * *

Lunch seemed like it was going great.

Until Saaya walked in.

She carried her tray through the lunch line, looked around for something, and after that, headed towards our table. Rima and I exchanged glances. Yaya was busy explaining something to Kuukai, and Tadase was at student council. Rima and I watched in horror as Saaya set her lunch tray on our table and started to talk to me in this girly voice. "Oh my God, Amu, you have like, the coolest uniform. Where did you get it?" Rima snorted and I almost choked on my milk.

"Everyone has the same uniform, _Saaya_," Rima said, patting me on the back with a worried look on her face.

"Nobody asked for _your_opinion," Saaya hissed.

"Um, why are you sitting here?" I asked. Everyone at our table was watching us with curious expressions. I took a large drink of my milk.

"Because, silly, we are like, best friends!" I spat out my milk, coughing and looking for a napkin. Rima patted my back again and helped wipe up the mess.

"In case you are suffering from severe dementia, we have not, and never will be, 'best friends'," I replied, wiping away the last of the milk.

"Oh, that was just when we were young and foolish!" Saaya cried, throwing her head back and cackling. I shuddered.

"That was this _morning_," I answered.

"Well, anyway, what is up with you and Iku-chan, _hmm_?" Aha. This was why she was here. To ask about Ikuto.

"Nothing," I said. "He's just—"

"Her boyfriend," Ikuto's voice came from behind us. I jumped and turned around.

"WHY IS IT EVERY TIME I TRY TO EXPLAIN TO SOMEONE THAT YOU ARE **NOT**MY BOYFRIEND, YOU ALWAYS SHOW UP AND SAY WE ARE TOGETHER?" I shouted. The entire cafeteria went eerily silent. Ikuto looked down at me with a blank expression. Then he did the weirdest thing: He sat down next to me and slowly chewed his salad. Everybody was watching for a reaction, but nothing came. Slowly, people began to get up from their tables and dump their trays. I just sat watching Ikuto. Then suddenly, he turned his head very slowly and looked at me.

And smirked.

Gah.

"Amu-koi."

* * *

Ikuto's POV

Messing with Amu is always fun. After lunch, gym was our next class. I made Amu be my partner. "No," She said.

"Uh, yes. You're my assistant, remember?" I pointed out to her.

"Is that why you're here?" I nodded. "Well, I don't have to be your partner. Go be with Saaya or something."

I shook my head. "I can't do that. You," I said, watching her face for a reaction, "Work for me. So, you _have_ to be my partner."

"I work for your step dad." I flinched. That was a sore subject for me. I gave Amu one look, and she sighed. "**Fine**."

I smirked. (Ikuto is always doing that! I feel so bad, because I can't find a good synonym for that word…)

"We will begin with the trust exercises," Asuna-sensei said. I saw Amu roll her eyes. "You will stand behind your partner and catch them when they fall backwards."

I stepped behind Amu. "Whenever you're ready," I said.

She turned to face me. "And you think that I'm going to trust you?"

"That's kinda what this thing is about," I replied, smiling.

She growled. "If you don't catch me, I'm going to injure you severely."

"Okay." I held out my arms and waited for her to fall. She turned around slowly. I stepped a bit closer and caught her when she fell. "See?" I asked. "Now catch me."

I went to stand in front of Amu. "Okay," She said. "You can fall now." I smirked, a plan quickly forming in my mind.

"One...Two...Three!" On the last instant, I spun on my heels and landed face first into Amu's chest. Which stunned her, and she was knocked to the floor in an instant. When Amu finally noticed where my head was, she blushed, shrieked, yelled pervert, and threw me off of her. Amu's arms were across her chest and she was blushing like crazy. I sat up, rubbed my head, and smirked.

Asuna-sensei came over to us. "Is everything okay?" He asked. I smiled and looked at Amu. Amu shot me a nasty glare.

She looked up at Asuna-sensei and smiled. "Everything's fine," She answered. Asuna-sensei gave me a puzzling look and went back to his teaching spot in the middle. Immediately the whispers broke out. I sighed and stood up. I offered Amu my hand. She swatted it away and stood up. When Asuna-sensei wasn't looking, she hissed at me, "_You. Are. So. __**Dead**__._"

I smirked. "Sure Amu-_koi ._"

* * *

"Amu, wait up!" I yelled, catching up to her. After gym, she had refused to talk to tme. I jogged after her, but stopped when she turned around.

"I will not wait up for you, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. You are a perv; you touched my BOOBS for crying out loud!" I would've thought of a snide comment, but I was too busy focusing on the book that fell out of her backpack. She stared at me for a few seconds, turned, and continued walking. I picked up the book, looked at it breifly, and placed it in my backpack.

I called back to Amu. She let me catch up to her, thankfully. I said I was sorry. She sighed. I sighed, but not about her sigh. I was thinking about the book that had fallen from Amu's backpack: her diary.

"So what are you, a size B?"

"IKUTO!"

* * *

Da Da Duun!

OH NO! Ikuto has her diary! Whatever shall she do? O: I didn't exactly love writing this chapter, but that was probably because the outline I did for this one was so short. Hmm...  
Oh, and the preview thing for this one...I apologize. Well, I never said that the preveiw was EXACTLY like it was...Ha ha. WOO! 2617 Words! Pages...I'm unsure, because I finished the rest of this on WordPad...So...  
Until next time! I don't want to post a preview thingy, though...  
But I will say that chapter six will be A LOT more interesting than this chapter.  
Because this chapter was a little boring.  
Anyway. Chapter Six: Secrets That You Keep  
I got it from that song...:3


	6. Secrets That You Keep Part 1

A/N: Now guess who's back on a brand-new track got everyone in the club moving, yea!

….How come you guys never told me you were bothered by my constant a/ns in the middle of the story? :O I'm disappointed in you. Since I'm trying not to be a stereotypical ff.n newbie, this chap has been split into two parts. One with Amu's POV, one with Ikuto's POV. (I lost my chap outlines. ;_; )

* * *

Chapter Six  
Secrets That You Keep

(Ikuto's POV)

_Amu has a diary, huh_, I thought with a mischievous grin. I flipped through the pages to find something interesting, but all it was was doodles with "Mrs. Amu Hotori". And that blond kid I sat next to in chemistry poses no threat to me.

Then, when I was about to put it down and do something more fun, a sentence caught my eye. "_I'm worried about mom. She's been going out late, working way too much, and Ami's hospital bills are _still _piling up. I help out every way I can, but it's getting too rough. Sometimes I wish dad would just pitch in a cent…_"

What?

_"My dad didn't want another kid, but my mom wanted to have two 'princesses'. My dad started to turn into a workaholic, and my mom was left to raise Ami by herself, since I was still kinda little. That's when the arguing started. And then, after a month or two, they divorced, and my dad moved closer to his business." _

But she never mentioned _anything _about hospital bills. And almost nothing about her younger sister, Ami. And God, her dad sounds like a total douche. I mean, the guy doesn't even want another kid in the first place, but his daughter's in the hospital and he doesn't even lift a finger to help the woman? _My _dad isn't even that bad, and I only hear from him every few years.

Unless…

I picked up my cell phone and dialed for a cab. I was going to check out _both _these problems, and nothing would stop me. "Ikuto-kun!"

Except that.

I groaned as I opened the door. There stood Utau Hoshina, my 20 year old step-sister with un-welcomed feelings. "Utau, I'm kind of in a hurry," I said in a bored voice. I side-stepped her and walked down the hall. It was obvious that she was following me.

"But Ikuto-kun…" she pouted. "How come you always spend time with… _her_?"

I rolled my eyes and pressed down on the elevator. I shifted my weight and leaned against the wall, waiting impatiently for both the elevator to show up and her to leave. "She's just my personal assistant."

Utau brightened a bit, but she still pressed on. "So you mean that she has no romantic interest to you?"

I sighed. "If I say no, will you go?" The elevator appeared but it was evacuating several people. Who knew so many people lived in the Easter Apartments?

"No, if you _mean _no. Then I'll go." This was harder than I thought.

I faced her and grabbed her shoulders, ignoring the small blush that crept on her cheeks. "Okay. Dear Utau Hoshina, I do not have any romantic feelings towards Amu Hinamori. Better?" She nodded and turned slightly, bouncing off to only God knows where. I sighed again and hopped in the elevator before it closed, smiling at the older woman next to me. She giggled and pressed up.

"Ikuto-kun, do you like me?" a small girl with blonde pigtails whispered. I put my hand to my forehead, knowing that this would happen. Even if we weren't officially 'step'-siblings, she'd have fallen in love with me.

"_Utau. I'm your step-brother. Of course I like you, just not that way," I said, giving her the eyes so she would know what I meant. _

"_But you said that you liked that other girl; the one with the curly red hair!" she protested. Utau made this cute little face, with her mouth a little open and her eyebrows arched. I couldn't help but ruffle her hair._

"_Utau. She's my co-star. I'm supposed to pretend to like her-it's good for publicity."_

"_But-"_

_I cut her off, knowing what she would say. "Look, I'm turning sixteen in a few months. You're nineteen. Stop acting like a kid and go get a boyfriend already." Utau stood up, crossed her arms, and frowned._

"_Fine, Ikuto Tsukiyomi. I will grow up. The next time you fall in love with a girl, instead of pouting about it, I'll just make her life a living hell. Deal?" She left before I could say another word._

"Welcome to the Tokyo Hospital. My name is Tsukino-san. How may I help you?" a blonde, full-figured woman with pig-tails smiled a cheeky grin at me.

I leaned on the counter and looked her straight in the eye. "Do you know the room number of Hinamori Ami?" I asked a little too quickly. _Don't get ahead of yourself, Ikuto_.

I watched her click on the keyboard and her eyes scan the screen. "Um, yes, room three-fourteen. But, she's going into chemotherapy in a few minutes, so you might want to see her later."

"Chemotherapy? As in, cancer?" My eyes were wide in disbelief.

The nurse nodded and pursed her lips. "She's a sad little case, that one. One day she's doing fine, then the next thing you know, she's got osteosarcoma. To add to her problems, the chemo she's getting is just making her skinnier and skinnier. Pretty much to the point where she can be classified as a borderline anorexic." She clacks her tongue and shakes her head.

"What's…"

"Osteosarcoma is bone cancer. It's a little rare to see it in females, but she's got a pretty big tumor on her femur," she answered immediately.

"But the chemo is working, right?" She shakes her head sadly. "Then what about surgery? Or whatever else you guys do?"

"Her mother won't allow it, and the family can't afford it. They're already behind the payments. The other options have already been tried. The chemo does little help, but it's better than the rest." After a while, she added, "Look, honey, are you here as a family member or what?"

I shook my head. "A family friend. Is it… Is it possible that you have information on her dad as well?" I wanted to know the first name of the guy so I could kick his ass. Sure, I've been to his house, but it's not like I remembered the address.

"Um…" She did some more clicking and typing on the keyboard. "His name is Masaru Odagiri, and he lives pretty far away."

Wait. Odagiri? But I thought… "Are you sure that his last name isn't Hinamori?"

She blinked at me. "And why would it be that?"

No way, it's true. "Are you able to redirect any of the bills to my address?" If I couldn't get the guy's address, I'll still help any way I can. The nurse frowned and shook her head. "Well, could you at least put these," I slid a few thousand yen on the counter as I spoke, "Towards their bills?"

Her eyes widened at the amount of money. "C-Certainly, mister… um…"

"Tsukiyomi. And please, don't tell them I did this." She nodded eagerly and started to write down information on a clipboard. "Thank you," I said softly before I headed out the door.

No way.

* * *

A/N: So, how many of you knew that Ami had cancer? Plus, were you confused by the whole 'Masaru Odagiri' thing, or do you know exactly what's going on? ;)  
GAH. I apologize for it being kind of short.


End file.
